


show me your teeth

by Mondegreen



Series: Degrassi Monsterverse [1]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gore, Monsters, Multi, Polyamory, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare’s really glad they have the house to themselves for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonNinjaAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonNinjaAri/gifts).



> part of the degrassi monsterverse ashley and i are working on!! clare is a ghoul, eli is a vampire, adam is a shapeshifter a la supernatural, etc. check [here](http://rubikovs.tumblr.com/tagged/monsterverse) and [here](http://youstupidfucks.tumblr.com/tagged/degrassi-spnverse) for more. :D

Clare’s really glad they have the house to themselves for a while. Not that anything’s going to, you know, _happen_ , but it’s. It’s nice, to be able to just make out on the couch with her boyfriends without worrying they’re going to be interrupted.

_Really nice_ , she thinks, feeling Adam gasp as she sucks on the spot just below his ear. Eli makes a little appreciative noise from behind her and digs his fingers into her hips.

“Uh,” Jake says, and Clare startles and pulls off a strip of Adam’s neck with her teeth.

“Hey!” Adam says, and then, “…hi, Jake.”

Her stepbrother is giving her the mother of all questioning eyebrow faces. Katie is trying really hard to fight back a grin and not succeeding. Clare realizes she probably looks like a deer in headlights, and also is still holding a piece of flesh in her mouth. Eli hides his face in Clare’s shoulder, shaking with silent mortified laughter.

“We’re… gonna go up to my room,” Jake says diplomatically.

“I hate you,” Clare calls sadly as he and Katie disappear, giggling, up the stairs.

“I’m, uh. Gonna go change,” Adam says, hand covering the open wound on the side of his neck to keep blood from ruining the carpet, and flees to the bathroom.

Eli’s still laughing.


End file.
